headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Angel: Love Among the Runes
"Love Among the Runes" is the twentieth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Dark Angel, and the forty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by James Whitmore, Jr. with a script written by Moira Kirland Dekker. It first aired on the FOX Network on April 26th, 2002. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * James Cameron - Creator; Executive producer * Charles H. Eglee - Creator; Executive producer * Ren Echevarria - Executive producer * Kenneth Biller - Co-executive producer * Rae Sanchini - Co-executive producer * Michael Angeli - Producer * Stephen Sassen - Producer * Janace Tashjian - Producer * George Grieve - Co-producer * Moira Kirland Dekker - Co-producer * Gina Lamar - Co-producer * Ira Steven Behr - Consulting producer Notes & Trivia * This episode is included in the Dark Angel: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 2ADE20. * This is the penultimate episode of the series, which is to say, its the second-to-last episode of the show. * Co-producer George A. Grieve is credited as George Grieve in this episode. * Co-producer Moira Kirland is credited as Moira Kirland Dekker in this episode. * Actor J.C. MacKenzie is credited as J.C. Mackenzie in this episode. * Actress Ashley Scott is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Dominika Juillet is credited as Dominika Wolski in this episode. Quotes * Ames White: Now, before I kill you and end this little story, I have to ask you about my son. Is he alive? * Max: No. Yeah. Well, what was the question? .... * Max: Normal's calling for vigilance. Meanwhile, Jam Pony's home to the transgenic underground. .... * Original Cindy: Normal, how do we know that's you're not a transgenic that's just running a game so that nobody suspects you? .... * Alec: Max, whatever's goin' on with you and Logan has nothin' to do with me okay? I'm not gonna be the bad guy. .... * Alec: No, no, you got it all wrong, You see... * Logan Cale: Listen. We've been through some rough times, me and Max, but I never gave up on us. I always figured we'd get through it. Now, I guess... I don't know, I'm thinking maybe, uh, I've been selfish. With everything that's going on in the world, (sighs) maybe she should be with someone like her. Someone who understands what she's going through. But the funny part is, it never mattered to me – what she was or where she was from. Not to me. * Alec: Logan... * Logan Cale: Just treat her right. .... * Sketchy: What did you just do? * Original Cindy: What do you mean? * Sketchy: I saw you go into Normal's office. There are more transgenics here, and you're trying to protect them * Original Cindy: You're tripping. * Sketchy: Why'd you take Max and Alec's files? * Original Cindy: Why do you think? .... * Max: What is it with these snakes? It's like Ames White and his Familiars are following me around. * Alec: "Ames White and his Familiars." Kinda sounds like a rock band, you know? See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:April, 2002/Episodes